While a number of recent efforts are being made to achieve a finer pattern rule in the drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, deep-ultraviolet lithography is thought to hold particular promise as the next generation in microfabrication technology. Deep-UV lithography is capable of achieving a minimum feature size of 0.5 μm or less and, when a resist having low light absorption is used, can form patterns with sidewalls that are nearly perpendicular to the substrate.
Recently developed acid-catalyzed chemical amplification positive resists, such as those described in JP-B 2-27660, JP-A 63-27829, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,628 and 5,310,619, utilize a high-intensity KrF excimer laser as the deep-UV light source. These resists, with their excellent properties such as high sensitivity, high resolution, and good dry etching resistance, are especially promising for deep-UV lithography.
Such chemically amplified positive resists include two-component systems comprising a base resin and a photoacid generator, and three-component systems comprising a base resin, a photoacid generator, and a dissolution inhibitor having acid labile groups.
For example, JP-A 62-115440 describes a resist material comprising poly-4-tert-butoxystyrene and a photoacid generator, and JP-A 3-223858 describes a similar two-component resist material comprising a resin bearing tert-butoxy groups within the molecule, in combination with a photoacid generator. JP-A 4-211258 describes a two-component resist material which is comprised of polyhydroxystyrene bearing methyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, tetrahydropyranyl, and trimethylsilyl groups, together with a photoacid generator.
JP-A 6-100488 discloses a resist material comprised of a polydihydroxystyrene derivative, such as poly[3,4-bis(2-tetrahydropyranyloxy)styrene], poly[3,4-bis(tert-butoxycarbonyloxy)styrene] or poly[3,5-bis(2-tetrahydropyranyloxy)styrene], and a photoacid generator.
To provide higher transparency and firm adhesion to substrates and to improve footing on substrates and etching resistance, JP-A 3-275149 and JP-A 6-289608 propose resist materials using copolymers of hydroxystyrene with a tertiary ester of (meth)acrylic acid. The resist materials of this type were still unsatisfactory because of poor resolution and an indefinite pattern profile after exposure. A further approach is a resist composition comprising a copolymer of hydroxystyrene with ethoxyethyl (meth)acrylate, which exhibited high resolution, but remained impractical because of very low thermal stability.